banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Weapons Sphere
The Heavy Weapons Sphere is a Martial Sphere focusing on using large two-handed weapons. Proficiency Those who choose the Heavy Weapons Sphere gain proficiency in all Two-Handed Swords, Axes, Hammers, Flails, Scythes, and Clubs. Core Ability Deadly Swing (Ex) Gain Power Attack as a bonus feat. The Critical Hit range of all attacks made by Two-Handed weapons increase by 1. Enemies you hit with Critical Hits are dazed for 1 round. Heavy Weapon Talents Batter Up (Ex) Upon landing a Critical Hit, you may expend your Martial Focus as a swift action to knock your opponent 10 ft in any direction of your choice, and prone upon landing. Big Block (Ex) When wielding a two-handed weapon, gain a +2 Shield Bonus to AC. Bloody Focus (Ex) When you knock an enemy to 0 HP or lower, you may regain Martial Focus as an swift action. Brace Weapon (Ex) You may use a weapon held in two hands to perform an overrun maneuver. If using a weapon held in two hands, you may add the weapon’s enhancement bonus, as well as bonuses to attack from spells or feats such as Weapon Focus, to your CMB. Bring Down The Hammer (Ex) As a charge action, you can expend your Martial Focus to jump into the air and bring your weapon down on your target, causing a quake. The enemy you struck is immediately knocked prone. Any enemies of your choice within 5 ft of the target must roll Fortitude (DC 10 + 1/2 your level + your Strength modifier) or be knocked prone. At +10 B.A.B., this distance increases to 10 ft. Clobber (Ex) When you land a critical hit on an enemy with a Bludgeoning Heavy Weapon, you may expend your Martial Focus to also apply the Stunned condition to the hit target. They must make a Fortitude save against this effect (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Strength modifier). Decapitate (Ex) You do not provoke attacks of opportunity when delivering a coup de grace. Flatten (Ex) As an attack action, you can expend your Martial Focus to cause the ground the creature is standing on to become difficult terrain. Follow Through (Ex) As long as you have Martial Focus, whenever you hit a target with an attack action, you may make a bull rush or reposition maneuver against the target as a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You may use your weapon to perform this maneuver, meaning your weapon’s enhancement bonus, as well as spells that increase attack bonuses or feats such as Weapon Focus, apply to the maneuver. Limbsplitter (Ex) When you land a critical hit on an enemy with a Slashing Heavy Weapon, you may expend your Martial Focus to cause them to bleed over time. They take Bleed damage equal to your Strength modifier each round until the bleeding is stopped. Look At Me! (Ex) You may expend your Martial Focus to hit your opponent with such an aggravating strike that they instinctively seek vengeance against you. You make an attack action as normal, and the enemy will be antagonized towards you for a number of rounds equal to your Strength modifier. Overkill (Ex) When you knock an enemy to 0 HP with an attack that dealt more damage than their remaining Health Points, you may expend your Martial Focus to carry over that extra damage. All damage that you dealt below 0 HP is converted into damage that you deal with your next successful attack with the same weapon. Oversized Weapon (Ex) You may wield weapons sized for creatures 1 size larger than yourself without increasing the effort required (i.e., you do not increase the weapon’s category by 1 step from light to one-handed, one-handed to two-handed, etc.), though you still suffer a -2 penalty on attack rolls with the oversized weapon. In addition, you may treat two handed weapons of your normal size as one-handed weapons and may treat one-handed weapons of your normal size as light weapons, but suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls made while doing so. These penalties are doubled when making a full attack action. Skull Crusher (Ex) Your attacks deal full damage to objects and ignore any Hardness. Swing For The Fences (Ex) You swing your weapon with such force that you cause whatever your opponent is holding to go flying out of their hands. Make a Disarm maneuver against your opponent. If you pass your opponent's CMD, you cause their weapon to fall 10 ft away from them in a single direction. For every 5 points above your opponent's CMD you roll, their weapon goes flying another 5 ft. Violent Swing (Ex) You can swing your weapon so wildly and violently that you hit everything, including yourself. You can expend your Martial Focus to attack every creature within 5 ft of you. You roll a single attack roll for each creature. If the attack hits, they take maximum damage. You take damage as normal from your weapon.Category:Martial Spheres